Sailius the Wolf
Being a wimp may not be the best thing to do, but I just know it's okay to be afraid -Sailis the Wolf, Sonic Trilogies 1 Sailius Sailius was always a loner for his time, but lets just face it, He is who he is. He's shy when it comes to certain things, for example, girls like Crystal the fox, You know what ESPECIALLY Crystal! Basic info Full name: Sailius Arthur, Age: Unknown 14-17, Birthday: April 26th, Species: Keian, Grey Wolf ( Horoscope: Taurus, Blood color: Copper), Gender: Male Height: 3.2, Weight: 82 Ibs, Fur color: Grey, Eye color: Dark Blue, Friends: Crystal, Silver, etc., Rivals: Ty the Hedgehog (Love rivals) Powers: Telekinesis (Telekinesis color: Red), Theme Song: Night of Nights (The video above) Likes: The Wilderness, Being alone, Dislikes: Humiliation, Voice Actor: My friend Tyler Backstory He was Born in Mobius, and was raised in a big city, By the time he decided to move out, 2 people wanted to buy the same house as him. So he decided to have all 3 of them share the house, since there were 3 bedrooms. They both agreed and became great friends, well... kind of great friends... They're names were Ty the hedgehog and Crystal the fox, A few years past and they decided to have a pizza party, but then the pizzas were done cooking and Ty forgot to turn the oven off when it was his responsibility, so the house burned down and almost everyone got out safely, Sailius was still in there, he inhailed a lot of smoke and had his tail on fire and was burning away! He was rushed to the hospital, where he had to get some of his tail removed due to 3rd degree burns (which is why he has the short tail...) they didn't have much money to buy a new house since Crystal and Ty paid for the surgery, they turned to the woods, and found a stranded cave. Luckily some good things survived the fire, so they tried to build back the house like it once was in the cave, having to use rocks for chairs and stuff like that, they lived in that cave since. But hey, at least they had cable! Le Gallery! Pocky game 1 (SailiusxCrystal).png|Sailius x Crystal!!!!! <3 (Pocky Game TIME!!!) Sonic boom (StarlightDawn style!).png|Sonic Boom Redesigns! From Left to Right: Sailius, Epona, Samantha, and Crystal 30 Character questions 1.)Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? It was pretty good, but they never made contact after he fled the nest 2.)What are your characters most prominent physical features? Simple, the ponytail... don't ask why he has it its just a fashion sense 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Tail caught on fire, it got 3rd deree burns, had to get it removed, Friends lost all their money, had to live in cave... the end! 4.)How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He really doesn't care, he gets called things all the time by Ty just to make him seem cool in front of crystal, since they like the same girl 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? 0, but he has nothing against homosexuality 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory The moment he met Crystal 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? When the house got on fire that one night, because it wasn't fun loosing some of your tail 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream would be Vanilla Bean, Color obviously red (its his Telekinesis color), blue and Black, and I don't think he has a Favorite song 9.) Who does your character trust? Crystal 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When they had to live in a cave 11.) Is there something you equate with your character? IDK... 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Kinda, they do t.v stuff mostly since they somehow have cable in that cave... 13.)What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Well 1: He sleeps in a hammock with only 1 blanket that survived the fire, and 2: it wouldn't be that messy or hard to fix 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? He hates extreme heat and cold 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Both I think. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Eh... Idk 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? He doesn't have a job ._. yet... 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) I guess, I mean he doesn't do the cooking in the house, its Crystal that does most of it 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Usually Running 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Fact is Unknown 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? I'll make a picture when I get the chance (Disclaimer: I'm not a Brony, nor a hater) 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Save himself from the fire and keep Crystal and Ty from becoming a couple (he doesn't know Crystal is only dating Ty to keep him from stalking her every night) 23.) Is your character superstitious? Um... no 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Is it not Obvious? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby I guess they're normal? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday Popcorn, Float around in his Telekinesis and might take a nap while doing so, Anything what makes him look Fancy in his Neck tie, Hot Cocoa, Summer, CHRISTMAS!!! 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them I can't think of any! >.< 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? ACTION!!!! :D 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? He might smell like pine because their cave IS in a pine forest near a town not far from where the City Escape stage in SA2 might be... (spoiler alert! He later moves to Kei for a fresh start, which is why he is considered a Keian) 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Sailius, Hi From Dearest StarlightDawn. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Mobians